Time Machine
by NagisaWarfreakGit
Summary: What happens when a memory of a loved one becomes a fragment - A human being. What if Sora slept for a year and Roxas came in, and Riku was given a chance to watch over it... RikuRoxas FanFic with a Littke SoRiku. My first ever Bad at summaries, hope you guys read!


Hey guys! It's me! ^_^ mihihihi..

Actually this is my very first time in making a FanFic, so I do hope that you all go easy on me~

You guys can call me Nagi by the way, I hope you guys would like this.

R and R please, and if possible, I really do appreciate comments and suggestions..~

Kingdom Hearts is something I do not own, so as the characters..

A year-end fic for me~ ^_^

Time Machine

He had been roaming around circles in Twilight Town on one snowy night - as his head was always focused on the ground, silver hair flowing steady to hide the pain in his emerald eyes as he walked along the aisle, he might have bumped into a few people, and said small hellos to his acquaintances but he never left his stance.

_'Roxas..'_

That was the only name that lingered in his mind - it was Christmas eve and everyone was walking busily on the streets looking for gifts that they would want to give for their loved ones, buzzing with such happiness and prosperity. But for Riku, Christmas wasn't as important as it could be without the person who had made his heart beat once more, his star-crossed lover who made him feel the warmth that he was longing for and his only on that made him feel the pleasire pf sweet scented caramel kisses that brushes onto his face - nothing can ever compare to the the love that he felt Roxas was still beside him-

But where is he now?

He stopped at the near fountain of the town, where was located at the center of the Twilight, it was actually a new attraction for the site, it was a gift that the King had made for the people, and this was a gift for taking good care of the Heartless who once dwelled in this town. It took the shape of a Heart at the top of the fountain, and it was shaped with a gold lining at the bottom, which curved its way down to its base, to which the Heart was colored with gold lead its way down to its base, which looked really like the real Heart they had in conflict with before.

_'I couldn't imagine myself looking at the light... not until you told me to open my eyes and see that it wasn't bad as I thought it would be...'_

He went to the fountain and sat at the edge, guessing that he finally had felt the fatigue of walking to nowhere at all, he then looked around him - lights glistening with its pure colors as they dance on and off everywhere, people making the jolly prolly to themselves as children played around with snowballs and toys, there was really the feeling of Season...

But his heart ached hard, as he remembered again what had happened...

_'He should never had existed...'_

~_Flashback~_

Roxas - the so ever famous Nobody of Sora, should never had existed, since he was only a fragment of the boy's memory and that he was a Nobody, a Heartless to be exact. Since he was under observation, he had to live under the roof of the town, and he got accustomed with it in a short span of time.

For Riku, he was a depressed little fellow who just wanted Sora back from his sleep, which was why he wanted to keep an eye with the fragment, and so he decided to watch over him and live with Roxas in town as well.

They lived in one roof, Riku making an excuse that he was a peasant and he needed a home, in exchange would do Roxas a favor of making his homeworks - of course, knowing that he was dealing with Sora in another form and he knows how to pace this 'Sora' personality, the latter agreed that he stays in his humble home.

Whenever Roxas had no one to hang out with, since Hayner, Pence and Olette might not be at the Usual Spot, he would usually go back home and ask Riku to keep him company.

"He's quite different compared to his real self...", as Riku would usually mumble, stating that even though this was Sora's memory, there were still big differences between the both of them, and one of these was how Roxas was so fond of playing indoors with him rather than outside.

"I like it here indoors, it makes me feel that I have all the time in the world, and that no one can stop me from making me do what i want!", Roxas would usually blabber, making the silver-haired laugh at the words.

But what made him care about Roxas so much that changed him completely?

Roxas was different - that was the simplest answer that he could find, it wasn't like he never liked Sora for who he is, but what made them different from each other was that Roxas had that something in him that made Riku feel that he was special, since he knows he is special in Sora's eyes only as a friend, and further than that.

"You always blush when I'm around.", he said one time when he caught Roxas flustered when he came in from buying food.

"Erm- it's nothing.. I am just tired... ehto... I...", Roxas wouldn't usually understand the feeling, but Riku would ease his curiousity by grabbing him by the waist and kissing the latter until he sunk into his arms. Roxas would usually end up with a bed face by the morning, and would meet Riku cuddling him.

"You have to remove that blindfold of your or I swear I'll never talk to you", Roxas usually pouts at him since he really was very intrigued with the blindfold that Riku was wearing ever since they first met. It wasn't like it was a nuisance to his perfect visage, it was a perfect fit to him, but it really bothered Roxas to the bones.

"Didn't I tell you that I was blind? And I really couldn't face the light, it scares me, even if I do see...", that would always be and eventual reply from Riku, and the litte rascal would usually make another duck face and would mumble like a little baby who could never get what he wanted.

"You know, you need not to be greedy... The reason why I wanted you to take that off is because I want you to know that the light isn't bad as you think, and I demand to see the eyes of the person who swept me off my feet.", Roxas rants, Riku would cleverly make another of his wondrous smirks, and the blonde would end up being seen like a tomato as red as anything you have ever seen.

He was eager to see the light again for Roxas, but what feared him was that he wasn't ready, a piece of his heart still belonged to Sora and he wasn't sure if his feelings for Roxas was plain a mere memory for him to ease his pain with the brunette who never returned his feelings, or was this just part of the observation that he thinks we was just oblivious about everything. But he was ready to show Roxas who he really was - definitely and completely.

"Turn off the lights...", he said one night as he sat down with the blonde in his bedroom.

Roxas did as he had asked and sat beside him, he tilted his head that marked him a large question marl in his head.

"What is it? Why turn off the lights?", without anymore words, Riku took off the blinds that covered his deep green eyes that showed what he truly feels inside.

Roxas' eyes widened as he saw what the silver boy did. He couldn't understand what just happened, but he knew that the next thing that he did was that his eyes watered big time, his heart was feeling warm, and his cheeks turned red.

"R-Riku.. You.. took off...", no words couldn't content his the emotions that he is feeling inside, as Riku looked at him in the eyes and gave him a heart warming smile.

"I couldn't deny a favor from my one and only, you think I would let you down", he planted a kiss on Roxas' forehead as the other flustered more than ever.

"I turned off the lights, because I need not to see real light, because the only light that I want to see is you -."

_'You are my light..'_

Much to his happiness, Riku was summoned upon by DiZ, so that they might have a talk.

"97% in restoration, and soon your lovely friend will be back on his feet, soon this town will forget that Roxas has ever existed.."

Much to his dismay, he tried to persuade DiZ to give him more tim to spend with Roxas, though he already knew that the obsevation would run only for a year.

"Got smitten by him eh? We cannot give anymore extensions for this, the more we take a longer step, the more the Heartless would heed, and much to our knowing, Roxas would interfere with the balance of this world, so as Naminé", DiZ blurted out as Riku fell off on his feet with despair.

"Where are we going?", Roxas asked as the emerald-eyed boy took him to the center of the train station one day - and that was the last day he was to see the blonde.

"I want you to always look at the sun Roxas, I want you to remember that I am like the sun, whether I rise or set, you know that each and everyday I would always be there for you.."

"What are you trying to say Riku? Are you leaving or something?", Roxas giggled as he ran towards Riku to give him a hug.

_"If only I had a time machine, I would want to bring back time, I would want to see you each and every day, I want to spend more time, and I want to make time stop everytime you hold my hand or kiss me. I want to feel each and every moment with you..."_

His thoughts stopped when he saw a hand placed above his, and as he looked up, he saw a warm smile from a red head with very large blue eyes, looking at him with hope and faith.

"Riku, let's go back to the island, Sora is waiting for us.."

"Kairi...",.with a warm smile in return, Riku stood and followed her from behind, trying to forget the pain and move on with his life with his friends once more.

"You know, there are so many things you can do to see him again...", Kairi said as she stopped walking and looked back at Riku with a smile.

"I don't understand..."

"You know Riku, you have done so much for me and Sora, so I think it's time for you to have something that would make you happy..."

"What do you mean?"

Kairi went close to face Riku, she reached out his hand and held it tightly, giggled awhile and continued, "You know, the King can do a lot of magical things, and I think this favor of yours couldn't be denied at all -"

Riku looked at Kairi in the eyes, and saw how sincere a princess like her would be, those words enlightened his heart, and the heavy burden he has been carrying quite disappeared for a moment.

"Besides..", Kairi concluded, "If he was created along with this town, why would he not exist after all?"

The silver-haired then smiled, it wasn't just any other smile, but a smile that no one has never seen after Roxas was gone, he looked around the place - and as snow still falls and nips on noses, Riku then finally found the strength to look at the 'light' once more.

_'Merry Christmas Riku.'_

_'Merry Christmas... Roxas.'_

Owari~

So, what do you guys think of my first try? _

Mihihi please do R&R, comment and suggest too!

Sankyuu so~ ^_^


End file.
